Ah! Aru Tanoshii Deto A Lovely Date
by Sukemori
Summary: Ren has decided that Belldandy and Keiichi should have a lovely date that just involves just the two of them. See what happens.
1. It's A Date

Belldandy poured the tea into the three glasses and looked out the window at the beautiful day outside

Belldandy poured the tea into the three glasses and looked out the window at the beautiful day outside. It was shame that Urd and Skuld had to return back to Heaven, but then again they did just walk out without finishing their jobs. Thankfully the All Mighty was very understanding and did not revoke their licenses when he learned what happened to Ren. It almost seemed that the Almighty was relieved to hear that Ren had decided to continue living with them. It seemed that Ren was here within their home for a reason and hopefully the reason would be revealed to them in due time. But until then she hoped that Keiichi and Ren would get along well enough for her to figure out what these emotions she was feeling were coming from and what she was to do with them. She loved Keiichi and wanted to be with him forever but there was something about Ren that she could not resist.

As she brought the tea into the next room where Keiichi and Ren were sitting she could not help but laugh at them as they sat watching the birds playing by the pond and the peach tree. "You two look so cute sitting there watching the birds play. Why don't you go join them outside?"

Ren and Keiichi only looked at Belldandy with curiosity first and then they both began to laugh at her innocence. "Belldandy-sama, you are very sweet and innocent in so many different ways. The reason we don't go and play with the birds outside is because the birds don't want to play with us. However if you wish to play with the birds while we watch you smile, I believe that it would be an honor for both of us. Because Keiichi loves to see you smile and because I would prefer to see you smile."

"Arigato, Ren-san. Keiichi do you mind if I go outside for awhile while you and Ren converse?"

Keiichi only smiled and nodded towards Belldandy as she happily ran outside to greet the birds in the shinning morning sun. Keiichi was so happy to see that Belldandy was back to her normal self. She had been so worried about Ren that she became sadden and depressed each day that she sat and watched over him, until she finally saw him up and walking around the house did she finally smile a true and happy smile. Now that it was just the three of them Keiichi decided to take the time and really get to know the person who now also lived within the home with him and the three other Goddesses.

"So back to what we were just talking about, you really mean to tell me that you expanded the room to the point of almost total infinity and decided that that was the perfect time to dance with Belldandy instead of trying to find a way out?"

Keiichi turned to look at Ren as he picked up his cup of tea that, as usual, was perfect in everyway. "Hai. She was getting very tired and worried about me that I did the first thing that came to mind which was to ask her to dance with me. We still dance together every now and then when she's making dinner or when I see her in the hallway. We also played "house" and pretended to be living together and had made up certain situations."

Ren turned to look at Belldandy as she began to sing to the birds with Holy Bells' help. "You both live together and see each other on a daily basis, but you still find entertainment in pretending what would happen if you two were living together. I must say Morisato-san that you two have a very, very, very interesting relationship. I am still amazed that you were able to remain calm in that situation and still not think about doing anything else than playing house. But then again I should not talk like that without really knowing what you have been through."

Keiichi: "What do you mean by that? I didn't want to alarm Belldandy and I had to think of how we were going to get out of that room before something worse happened."

Ren: "No, Keiichi that is not what I meant at all. I am very glad to see that a woman as beautiful and sweet as Belldandy was able to find a man like you who will always look out for her and take good care of her. What I meant to say was that I am just surprised to hear that you did not take that opportunity to kiss Belldandy since Skuld could not reach you at all. However, I am sure that if you did kiss her Skuld would have found you in a heart beat and stopped your heart from beating period."

Keiichi looked at Ren, who only sat there with a smile that said he knew something that Keiichi was missing. Why did he not kiss Belldandy while they were alone? Was it because he was still scared of what would happen between them if he took it to another level? Or was it because he was not sure if Belldandy is ready for him to do something such as that?

"Morisato-san! Are you okay? You spaced out there for a bit and I was starting to think that you fell asleep. I know that I should not have said that and I am sorry that I brought that up. If there is anything that I can do make it up to you please let me know."

"Daijōbu desu, Ren-san. The fact that your all right and you've allowed Belldandy to watch over you makes her very happy which make me happy. Honestly you give Belldandy and I more time alone than many other people in and outside this house. Especially Skuld, senpai, and Megumi. I think that is enough payment for everything that we have done for you. Just please make sure that you keep in contact with us after you leave."

"Mochiron (Of Course), Morisato-san."

"Please call me Keiichi, Ren. After all you will be living with us for awhile and there is really no need for you to continue formal introductions like that if we are living under that same roof."

"Keiichi…I like that. It really makes me feel that we are friends now and not strangers living together." Ren got quite and turned to look at Belldandy as she continued to dance with the birds out in the yard. "Keiichi, when was the last time that you and Belldandy had a loving date that just included the two of you? That includes you without worrying about Skuld bombing you or Urd poisoning your food and turning Belldandy into an um…loving woman?"

Keiichi started to blush a little as he thought back to those instances. It seemed that Belldandy and he really did not have much time to actually have a real and descent date together. They always had to worry about one thing or another that included demons possessing him, Belldandy being turned into something that she was actually not, or just Keiichi not feeling confident enough to do what his body truly desired.

Keiichi: "Actually it has been awhile where it has just been the two of us without worrying about anything bad happening. Usually when it is just the two of us we just spend the time together talking about anything and everything that we can think of. I really do enjoy spending that time with her, but….just sometimes I just want to do more for her but I just really don't know how. Why do you ask?"

By that point Ren had shot straight up into the air with a look of ambition and determination in his eyes. "Then it's settled Keiichi-san. I will put together the most fantastic date for you and Belldandy as repayment for everything that you have done for me. I'll set the arrangement for here and I'll prepare the meal and set the atmosphere. Don't you worry Keiichi I'll make sure that everything goes perfectly without any interruptions." Ren turned and yelled out of the doorway towards Belldandy, "Belldandy-sama let's go into town and do some shopping. There are a few things I want to talk to you about alone but first I believe that Keiichi-san wants to ask you about something to do with Friday night."

Belldandy had come back into the house and looked at Ren and then Keiichi with worry in her eyes. "Keiichi is there something that you want to ask me?"

Keiichi looked Belldandy in her eyes and knew that there was no way that he could get out of this situation now. It seemed that Ren had all the intentions in the world in making sure that he and Belldandy had their date before Urd and Skuld got back from Heaven. It seemed that all the pressure was on Keiichi now and he had to make his move or else Belldandy would really begin to worry that something bad was going on.

"Um…Belldandy I just wanted to ask you something that's very serious. I just wanted to know…if you would…um…: gulp: have dinner with me Friday night."

"Of course I would love to have dinner with you Friday night. Is there something special going on that night that I should know about?"

"Yes!" Ren popped up with a smile of victory spread across his face. "The reason that he wants to ask you to dinner Friday night is because it will be a romantic dinner that includes just the two of you and so we must go into town and find you a lovely dress to wear that night."

"WHAT!? Wait, I did not say anything about a dress or anything like that." Keiichi was beginning to get more and more nervous about what Ren was planning.

"Don't worry about Keiichi. Go ahead and get ready and we'll head into town to get groceries and find you something nice as a gift from me to you."

"Hai. I'll go get ready why you talk to Keiichi-chan. I am really looking forward to Friday and hope that everything goes as you want, Keiichi and Ren." Belldandy turned and left the room with Ren smiling in his victory and Keiichi wondering what just happened and how he was going to make everything go fine.

"Um…Ren do you know what your doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing, Keiichi. All you have to do is show up Friday night here at your home dressed up nice and ready to enjoy a great night that, if planned right, will give you the courage to finally kiss Belldandy like you should be doing. Don't think I don't know about her kissing your cheek each morning and you wanting to return the favor towards her. I may have only been awake for a few days, almost a week now, dose not mean I do not notice things around this home. Now if you would excuse me I must be off into town to help Belldandy-sama to find a new sexy dress that will make your jaws to the floor."

With that final word Ren was out the door and gone before Keiichi could even think of something to say to him.

"Why does all this weird stuff happen to me? But at least now I have someone who can help me get to where I need to be going…I think."

As Ren passed by the front door of the home the phone began to ring. 'I guess I really should answer that,' thought Ren as he stopped to answer the phone.

"Moshimoshi, this is the Morisato residence. Hai, but he's a little busy right now can I take a message for him? Oh! Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

A few minutes later Ren walked out the front door to where Belldandy was standing with both of their bikes waiting for Ren.

Belldandy: "Is everything okay, Ren-san?"

Ren: "Hai. I was just having a conversation with someone on the phone. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long."

Belldandy: "No. Did you have a good conversation?"

Ren: "Yes and with that let us be off because I want to hear what you think of Keiichi now that I know what he thinks of you."

Belldandy: "Huh? What I think of Keiichi? I love him. If that is what you want to hear."

Ren: "I want to hear some of the stories about you and Keiichi. Like how did you two first meet? I haven't heard that yet."

Belldandy: "Well it started like this. Keiichi was being watched from heaven and we noticed…"

As Ren and Belldandy made their way into town side by side Ren listened intently to everything that Belldandy told him hoping to keep her busy enough so that she would not ask about his past. To Ren there were something's that were better left unsaid until he finished what he had set out to do which was to fulfill Belldandy's true hearts wish. However Ren could not yet feel that Belldandy's heart had taken on another wish that involved him more than he thought.


	2. A Day of Shopping

Belldandy looked around the streets as she and Ren made their way through the inner part of town

Belldandy looked around the streets as she and Ren made their way through the inner part of town. The streets were jammed pack with people who decided to spend the better part of their Wednesday afternoon shopping during the beautiful spring day. It seemed that Belldandy and Ren were just the same as these other people but they were on a mission. Keiichi had just asked Belldandy out on a date that Friday and Ren decided that Belldandy should have a beautiful dress to wear for their date. She had told Ren on their bike ride here that she did not need a dress and that Keiichi would like anything that she would wear. Ren just said that this was going to be something special and that her dress would be a gift from him to her for treating his wounds for him.

"Is there anything special that you think that I should wear, Ren? I really do not want anything that is too extravagant. Are you sure that I really need to get a dress for Friday? It's just going to be Keiichi-chan and myself, right?"

Ren could only smile at Belldandy, turn back to the shop windows, and continue browsing at all the men suits and dresses that were on display. "You just answered the question yourself. From what Keiichi has informed me I am under the impression that you and Keiichi have yet to have a real personal date that was just you two without worrying about Urd or Skuld interrupting you two. You both have given me a new home and a new chance at life and so in return I want to give you two a chance to take your relationship to a new level. That means a romantic date with no interruptions and no worries."

"Arigato, Ren. You really do not have to do all this for us. We just appreciate the opportunity to make sure that you are all right and to make a new friend in the process. However since Keiichi-chan has already asked me out and I had said yes I guess it will not make much a difference if we go out and get something new to wear."

"Hai, besides I need to get some new clothes for myself also. I appreciate Keiichi-san allowing me to wear some of his clothes, but unfortunately, I am a little bigger then Keiichi when it comes to the upper body and I really need to begin my new life sooner or later."

Belldandy turned to look at Ren as he stopped outside a gift shop to see what they had within its windows. That was when Belldandy took the opportunity to look at Ren. All the time that she was changing his bandages she really did not look at his body's structure because he was either laying down or she was only worried the wound on his chest. Now, however, she could see what he meant by Keiichi's clothes not fitting him properly. The shirt that Keiichi had given Ren was stretched out across his chest and looked as though it might not hold onto him for much longer. That was probably the reason that Ren had decided to have another shirt over that but to leave the buttons undone because that shirt was a few inches smaller than the shirt underneath. However Keiichis pants fit him almost a little too tight but to many of the women that they passed on the street Ren's clothing seemed to fit him just right in all the right places for them.

"Can I call you Belldandy?"

Belldandy looked straight up into Rens eyes to see that he had been watching her while she must have been watching him. "H...Hai. If you do not mind me calling you Ren."

Ren started to laugh aloud. "You can call me by any name that you wish. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with me calling you Belldandy. I mean we will be living together for a while until my wounds heal and I am able to find a new home to live in. Keiichi has already said its fine by him if I call him by his first name and I just need to make sure that there is no other name that you wish for me to call you by before I continue on with you."

Belldandy could not help but smile at Ren as he did his best to be a man around her. She had gotten so use to being just around Keiichi that she was not too sure how to act around another man when she was alone with him. As they continued down the street walking side by side, Belldandy could not help but notice that some people soon began to notice her and Ren walking together. How did they perceive Ren and herself walking together like this? They did not look as though they were siblings and surely, they did not think of them as a couple. Perhaps they just assumed that they were friends out on the town together. Belldandy was so lost in thought that she did not see that Ren had stopped in front of her until she had run straight into him and began to fall backwards.

His movements were so swift and liquid that before she could think of a spell to prevent herself form falling she found herself in his strong arms. He had caught her as she began to fall and yet she felt that this was the only place she wanted to be at the time. His strong arms holding her so gently that it would make any woman's heart melt. Was this what it truly felt like to be held by a man such as him, but what was he exactly? He was so quick in movements and strong that she felt scared and excited at the same time. Keiichi! Quickly Belldandy roused herself from his arms to stand a few feet away form him with her back turned towards him. What had gotten into her? How could she allow herself to be caught in such a moment as that when she had Keiichi to think about and all the love in the world that he had promised to her and her alone?

Ren gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Gomennasai, Belldandy. I did not mean for that to happen, any of that. I hope that you are not too upset to finish our shopping."

There was something very sincere in his voice that made Belldandy realize that he was telling her the truth when he apologized. "Daijōbu desu, Ren. I know that you did not mean for that to happen and I just was carried away in the moment. Let us continue forward and find that dress that Keiichi will love."

They both turned and continued their walk forward in silence until they came to a shop that specialized in formal attire. Belldandy immediately fell in love with a dress she saw displayed in the front window. A black dress was low cut in the front with no back and made of a material that looked so smooth and comfortable. It seemed that Ren had seen the dress too and decided that that was going to be the dress that he got for Belldandy. Both made their way into the shop and Ren immediately told the sales associate that he wished to see Belldandy in that dress no matter how much the cost was.

"Ren are you sure about that? What if it cost too much?"

"Don't worry about the cost, Belldandy. I am here because I want to see you and Keiichi happy and there is no price that you can place on that smile of yours."

"Thank you, Ren. You are a very kind person."

The sales associate returned with the dress and escorted Belldandy to a dressing room so that they could fit the dress properly on her unique body. As Belldandy finished smoothing the dress out she turned to look at herself properly in the mirror. The dress hugged her in all the right places and showed off her curves. She had never really worn something so revealing and flashy for Keiichi except when she had taken those love crystals from Urd and did not realize what she was doing. If Keiichi had acted so anxious when she wore that negligee, she wondered how he would act when he saw her in this dress. It was very beautiful on her and the dress did come down to her ankles, but she knew her legs would protrude from the slit up the dress. Was this how a woman really dressed when they went out on a formal date? If this would make Keiichi happy then she would wear it, but if he did not like it, she would just return the dress and give Ren his money back.

"Belldandy-sama, are you okay?"

"Hai. I was just looking at myself in the mirror. Do you mind looking at me with the dress on before you decide to buy it? I really want to know what a man thinks of this dress before you buy it."

"I'm sure that you look…" Ren's voice trailed off as Belldandy walked out of the dressing room on with the dress on. It seemed that Ren was not the only man to notice Belldandy had emerged from the dressing room with the dress on. As she looked past Ren, she noticed that many of the men and women within the store who were able to see her stopped what they were doing and did their best to get a better look at Belldandy standing there. Belldandy turned back towards Ren to see that his gaze was going up and down her body. "Ren-san, are you okay?"

"What?" His gaze shot straight up to look her in her eyes with a look of embarrassment. Was he blushing at her because she was wearing this dress? Belldandy knew that this was a mistake and had decided that at that moment she was not going to allow Ren to purchase this dress for her. "You look so exquisite in that dress Belldandy. Keiichi really is a lucky man to have you and will be thanking his lucky stars even more when he sees you wearing that."

Belldandy looked at Ren with a questioning look in her eyes. "Are you sure Ren? I don't want Keiichi-chan to feel too nervous around me with this on."

"I really do not think that it will be a bad nervousness that Keiichi will feel but a nervousness that a man feels when he is around a beautiful woman such as you. Besides I have a special surprise for you and Keiichi that I am sure that you both will love and I think you should look your best for it too. That and I already purchased the dress for you so either you can go with that dress or we can find another dress that suits you. I honestly hope that you go with that dress. I almost feel a little urayamashigaru (jealous/envious) of Keiichi for being able to have dinner with you looking as beautiful as you do right now."

Belldandy smiled at Ren and admitted defeat. There was nothing she could do now but to wear the dress for both Ren and Keiichi Friday on their date. Belldandy went back into the dressing room, changed back into her other clothes, stepped outside with Ren, and waited for the sales associate to finish wrapping her new dress for her. When the sales associate returned, she brought two packages and a box with her that Ren took without questioning her. It seemed that Ren had found some clothes for himself also.

Belldandy and Ren continued their walk down the market street stopping here and there to look at the special items that they had within the windows. Finally, as the sun began to set on the west they slowly began to ride their bikes back home both loaded down with groceries and packages. As they entered into the temples front yard, they saw Keiichi sitting on the porch waiting for them to return.

"Konbanwa, Belldandy and Ren-san. It looks like you both had a prosperous day out on the town." As Keiichi got up to help Ren and Belldandy with their packages, Belldandy went rushing over to Keiichi to hold him in her arms. "Belldandy, is everything all right?"

"Hai, now that I am in your arms."

Keiichi looked towards Ren hoping that he could explain the situation, but Ren just smiled at him and signaled for Keiichi to hold Belldandy. As Keiichi put his arms around Belldandy he felt her hold him that much tighter. Ren just walked past them with the packages in his arms into the home and left them standing outside wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you, Keiichi. I will always love you forever."

"Belldandy…."

Ren watched from the doorway with a vein twitching in his temple. It seemed that it would take a lot for them to be together and that he was going to have to ensure that everything goes, as it should. Fortunately for Ren and Belldandy, and in a way Keiichi, Keiichi would have not choice but to sleep in the same bed as Belldandy after he finds out that Ren had bled all over the sheets and was currently cleaning them. Ren knew that he had just set his healing time back two days by opening his wounds again on purpose, but he had to do what he had to do.

As Ren placed the packages up, he heard the shock in Keiichi's voice as he screamed out in surprise and ran to his room. The door slid open and Keiichi stood there with anger in his eyes. "Ren-san, did you bleed all over my bed?"

"Hai, but do not worry I will have it all cleaned and ready for you too sleep in tomorrow. Until then why don't you just sleep with Belldandy?"

When Ren mentioned this Keiichis anger melted away to shock and surprise and then finally to a dreaming look. It seemed that he did not think of doing that until Ren had mentioned it to him. Keiichi slowly looked up at Ren and smiled. Keiichi knew that there was no way that he was going to win a fight against Ren at this time of the night and besides Belldandy had really wanted him to hold her for a little longer. Maybe this was an excellent opportunity for him that he needed to grasp before he let it slip through his fingers for good.

"I am going to pretend that you did not do this on purpose and go along with it since now I don't have a place to sleep and Belldandy has already asked me to stay with her tonight. But I will not do anything to her!"

"Get some rest, Keiichi. You both got work in the morning and besides I am trying to get my wounds to heal so that I can get out of your hair. Why would I reopen my wounds on purpose? That just does not make any sense at all."

Keiichi game Ren a look of knowing and slowly closed the door. Ren heard Keiichi slowly making his way down to Belldandy's room where he stopped knocked lightly and then entered. When Ren knew that Belldandy and Keiichi were both in bed, he pulled out Keiichi's new bedding and laid it down. There was no way that Ren would be able to get the blood out tonight and so he decided to wait until tomorrow to take care of it. Until then they all need to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's preparations and then Friday's big day.

"Oyasuminasai, Keiichi and Belldandy. I hope that in the morning that I will have a home to sleep in."


	3. My Feelings Towards You

Belldandy sat at the table and watched Ren working in the kitchen silently. Apparently, Ren did not hum or sing as she and Keiichi did when they were working, but then again Ren was strange in many different ways. He still acted as if he was complete stranger in their home and that he was not invited, even though they did set him up in his own room and helped to provide him his own essentials. Perhaps it was she and Keiichi that made him act so strangely. Skuld was still scared of him and did her best to stay away from him. Urd, on the other hand, got along great with him and she often found him talking with Urd in private about different things. Then again, perhaps she was just imagining things and that this was all in her head.

After all, he was standing there in the kitchen preparing dinner for herself and Keiichi. The day that she and Keiichi had shared was so spectacular. She woke up next to Keiichi with his arms draped around her. His body was so warm and welcoming to her that she felt as if she was back in Heaven and that everything that she needed was there before her. When they both finally woke up, they made breakfast together in the kitchen. Telling each other about their dreams and talking about what they were going to do that day with their time together. It was so perfect and she knew that it would only get better as it did.

They left the house and traveled downtown to the carnival that was in town and spent the day playing games and riding the many different rides there. Keiichi was even brave enough to steal a kiss from her cheek when they were walking together. After they had a quick lunch, they traveled to the aquarium, then the museum, and then finally some shopping downtown. It had all been so magical to her that she wished she could live it all again the next day. Perhaps after dinner Keiichi will be kind enough to walk with her in the moonlight and perhaps when they go to bed he would be kind enough to give her a kiss.

:clink: Belldandy looked up to see Ren smiling down at her with his green eyes as he placed a cup of tea before her. "Sorry to bother you, but I thought that you might enjoy some tea with me while I wait for the roast to finish cooking."

"Arigato, Ren. I'm sorry I didn't hear you standing there."

"That's okay. You looked so happy there for a moment that I did not want to interrupt you from your dreams. It must have been a real magical one to produce such a smile and blush on your face."

"It was. I was thinking about the day that Keiichi and I had. Oh, Ren I wish that you could have been there to see it. Keiichi is such a good man to me. I hope that you find a love like Keiichi and I have someday."

"I did. I have you, Keiichi, Urd, and even Skuld. You four are all the love that I need right now in my life, if that makes any sense to you. I have also been meaning to talk to you about something that has been on my mind for a while. I really have to know what it is that you think about me. I mean I don't want to be a bother to you and Keiichi and you already have a full house here and there is also Keiichi's little sister who pops in now and then. Do you really want another person bothering you and Keiichi when you both barely have enough time for each other?"

Belldandy looked down at her cup of tea and stopped to think about how best to approach his question. "Ren, I have to know what you think of me before I decide how to answer your question."

"I believe that you are a Goddess that was sent down from Heaven to answer a call you heard coming from Keiichi's heart. While down here, you found your own heart longing for Keiichi like his longed for you. Now the two of you are in love and you both are just trying to make the best of the situation that you currently have. I mean you have both of your sister's living here with you and they are pushing and pulling you both apart at the same time. Keiichi told me a few of his stories about all the things that have happened to both of you with those two around. Now to make things worse, or better, you now have a stranger that you just barely met living with you. I can understand why you have been acting strangely since I got here and I do not blame you, it is just that you need to understand that I really am here for a reason and I want to help you both out the best that I can. In a way, you both remind me of a friend I had once who was in the same situation. The difference is that I was not there for them when they needed me the most. I hope to fix that situation with you both and at the same time correct my mistakes of the past for the better."

"That means a lot to me Ren that you can say that. It is just that I really have been having some strange feelings for you lately and I need to know how you feel about me and what I am supposed to do about them. I know that I love Keiichi and I want to be with him for the rest of my life, but what am I supposed to do with you?"

Ren blinked his eyes a few times before he started laughing aloud. "Gomennasai, Belldandy. Gomennasai. You feel for me the same way that you would feel for a wounded animal that you find on the streets. The thing is that that is what I really am. I am just a wounded animal that stumbled into your home asking to be nursed back into health. In a way, it is your Goddess instincts within your heart. The love that you feel for me is very different from the love you feel for Keiichi. I know that you would never act towards me the same way that you do with Keiichi. What I mean to say is that I appreciate all that you have done for me, but I do not wish for you to continue cleaning my wounds and doing things for me. I honestly believe that Keiichi is getting a little jealous of all that you are doing for me."

"What? You think that Keiichi is jealous of everything that I'm doing for you."

"I'm sure that if you go and confront him right now while he's in the bath, you'll see what I'm talking about. In addition, it would be a good idea for you to make the first move. Keiichi is a good guy and is looking out for you the best that he can, but he does not have it in him to put the 'moves' on you like you wish he would. Your better off getting him in a situation where he can't back out of and is finally forced to get over his fear and do what he needs to do."

Belldandy sat there for a few minutes in silence pondering what Ren had just told her. Perhaps he was right and that she loved him differently than she did Keiichi. After all it was in her Goddess nature to feel love and sympathy for those who were in distress and Ren met those requirements most definitely. Yet, she felt that she had to hear what Keiichi thought about what Ren had just told her.

As Belldandy left the room to talk to Keiichi, Urd walked in through the opposite door. "I just heard everything. What is going on with Belldandy? Why is she asking you about her feelings for you? You are not going to try and put the moves on her are you?"

"No. Like I told her, it's her Goddess instincts within her heart that call out my name. I did come into your home with my own sword through my heart, or what remained of my heart. I can't allow her to be confused by her Goddess instincts and mistake them for actual real love. I need to make sure that she and Keiichi move in the right direction in their relationship so that they may someday have a child like the All Mighty wishes them to. I'm also going to have to ask that you watch over my progress and make sure that I don't make mistakes that allow my demon to get stronger than it already is."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"If I allow my demon to take a greater hold on me, then Belldandy's child might not ever receive an egg and my clan will cease to exist and the powers that I have gained will die with me. However, if I am careful in everything that I do and allow my angel to grow stronger, then I will be allowed into Paradise, their child will become a world famous exorcist, and the demons plan for taking over the earth will be stopped this time."

Urd felt a tic growing on the side of her temple. "BAKA, YOU HAD BETTER BE GOOD OR ELSE I'LL BLOW YOU TO SMITHERINS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Ha...Ha...Hai." Ren had never felt so scared before of any demon, but then again he was talking about her sisters' unborn child's future. He might act the same way if it was Ryuu's child that they were talking about. At least he knew he would have Urd's support in helping him in maintaining a good balance that would not allow his demon to take control.

Meanwhile, Belldandy stopped outside of the bath door. "Keiichi, do you mind if I come in? I really need to talk to you right now."

"Um…sure."

Belldandy opened the door and then closed it behind her. She sat down by the edge of the bath and picked up the scrubber so that she might scrub Keiichi's back while she discussed a few things with him. He was a little nervous at first, but after a few minutes he finally calmed down and settled back into her so that she might clean his back better.

"Keiichi, do you think that Ren is a stray dog that we took in from the streets?"

Keiichi thought for a few seconds about what she was saying before he finally answered her question. "I don't think that he's really a stray dog, but a wounded soul that was looking for refuge. After all he was wounded pretty badly when he first arrived at the temple. Now that he's better, I'm glad that he's doing his best to help us out around the house and try to find somewhere else to live. I'll admit that I'll be sad to see him leave when the time comes, but it was nice to have him around. It was almost like being back at the dorms with the senpai, but he doesn't take advantage of me like they did sometimes. What do you think about him?"

"The only reason that I said that was because that was what he called himself, a stray dog from the streets. I prefer to think that he really is a human and not some dog that came from the streets, but there's something in my heart that keeps calling out to him. I couldn't figure it out for sometime and I almost mistook it for the same love I felt for Celestine, but after confronting him I realize that it is just the Goddess within me wanting to relieve him from the pain that he is suffering from. Keiichi are you okay?"

Belldandy pulled Keiichi back into her chest and wrapped her arms around him. His body had tensed up when she mentioned her heart calling out for Ren. Keiichi had taken her explanation the wrong way and she felt his anger and jealousy radiating from his body. Could it really be true that Keiichi was jealous of Ren?

"Do you love him?"

Belldandy gasped at the fact that Keiichi would have ever asked her that question. "Of course I don't love him the way that I love you Keiichi. I just worry about him because he's a lost soul in the need of a Goddesses love. I love Keiichi for the kind and loving man that he is and the way that he treats me and loves me. I could never love another man the way that I love you Keiichi."

His body finally relaxed in her arms. "Oh Belldandy I love you too." He turned within the water to look Belldandy in the eyes. "I would never love any other woman the way that I love you."

His lips were so close to hers. It seemed that she would have to make the first move if she wanted to express to Keiichi how much she really loved him. "Keiichi…" she moved in closer to him and slowly closed her eyes. 'Love me, Keiichi the way that I want you to. Love me the way that I love you.'

"KEIICHI!"

Keiichi flew backwards and away from Belldandy's arms as Skuld came up out of the bath water. Their job in Heaven was done and Urd had left Skuld behind to find her own way back. Naturally Skuld always chose this portal because it was the easiest to access and the quickest way into the home and she knew that she could sneak up on Keiichi easier in case he was looking for her.

"Keiichi, I'll kill you for making my sister clean your back like that. And how dare you think that you could put the moves on her while I was away. Your dead, Keiichi!"

As Skuld pulled her mallet out of its sling and took a swing towards Keiichi, she found that her swing was being hindered by someone stronger than she was. As she opened her eyes and turned to look at who was stopping her she was surprised by who she saw.

"Skuld, I think that perhaps we should give Belldandy and Keiichi the opportunity to be alone a little longer. Besides you can tell me about your adventures in Heaven while I make you a big banana split sundae with chocolate sprinkles and three cherries on top."

"Oh, okay Ren."

Skuld really wanted to smash Keiichi's head in for trying to kiss her big sis, but who could say no to a banana split sundae with cherries on top. Ren slowly let his grip on her mallet go as Skuld floated down to the ground. As she placed her mallet back into her sling she went and gave Belldandy a welcome back hug. "Promise me you'll spend some time with me tonight, Onee-san."

"I will, Skuld."

Ren lead Skuld out of the bathroom and closed the door on the couple without turning around to face them. Urd must have had told Ren that Skuld was coming back through this portal and he had acted without hesitation knowing what Skuld would do if she caught Keiichi and Belldandy here together.

As Belldandy started to get to her feet she felt Keiichi's hand on hers. She turned to look back at him and saw so much love for her in his eyes. "You almost forgot something, my love."  
Keiichi gently pulled Belldandy's face towards his with his other free hand. Their lips met in an electrical embrace that sent shivers down Belldandy's spine. 'So this is how it feels to be truly loved by your soul mate.'

"I love you, Keiichi," Belldandy stated with what little breath she had left as their lips parted. Instead of answering her with words, Keiichi answered her with another passionate kiss that made Belldandy fall back down to her knees.

As their lips parted, their bodies stayed close together. Keiichi finally whispered in Belldandy's ear, "I hope you had a lovely date with me."

"I did, but we still have to have some of that delicious dinner that Ren has prepared for us."

"Your right," Keiichi stated as he got out of the bath and started to get dressed with Belldandy's help. They had made a step in the right direction and both knew that their relationship would never be the same again.

Hild closed her eyes at the love scene in the bath. "Great, their getting further than I thought they would. It has something to do with that new guy within their home, but I still haven't seen him yet. There's something familiar about his aura, but for some reason I can never seem to find him or read him."

It seemed that a few days ago a new person showed up in her daughters' home that she shared with Belldandy and Keiichi. Along with this new stranger came new protection spells that she thought had died with a certain exorcist, but still there were these protective spells that hindered her from viewing into the house the way that she used to. They were set to block her from viewing them from her own home, forcing her to travel all the way to their home and watching them like some kind of voyeur through the trees. Yet during these past few days, she had yet to see this new guys face. There seemed to be a shadow that covered his presence from her and Hild knew that she would have to take care of this little situation as soon as she could find him.

As Hild watched the house hoping to catch a glimpse of this new guy, Skuld came bouncing out towards her robot that kept guard of the house and of Belldandy when she wasn't there. She listened to Skuld tell her robot about her trip to Heaven and how Belldandy and Keiichi were on some date that she just found out about. The part that really caught Hilds attention was when Skuld mentioned how angry she was that Keiichi was stealing Belldandy away from her more and more everyday that passed.

"It looks like I found a way to break Keiichi and Belldandy up for good. Oh, Skuld I'll be able to help you get your precious sister back the way that you want her and I'll be able to get Keiichi the way that I want him. The only thing is that you wont' know what happened to you," Hild said with a smile as she looked down at an unsuspecting Skuld. The Lord of Demons had a new plan on taking over the earth and it all starts with a child's jealousy.


End file.
